


One Last Chance

by 3rdgymmanager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Musician Semi Eita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: You’ve always wondered if your best friend Semi has feelings for you. But as time drags on and you both grow up you begin to wonder. Do you stay or walk away?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 28





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: Could you possibly do a semi x reader friends to lovers kinda thing? Angst to happy ending? Maybe where they support semis music stuff too? That would be awesome!
> 
> genre: friends to lovers (?), angst to ??, pining, unrequited love

Another night, another gig.

“So, how are you and Semi?” Reon casually asks, seated on the bar stool next to you. Some nights you’re alone, but tonight, Reon joins you in the crowd.

“Like us individually or together?” you raise an eyebrow.

Reon looks away and shrugs his shoulders, “Both?”

You pull up your phone to show him Semi’s instagram. Your fingers point to his latest photo, “That’s not my thigh he has his hand on.”

He tries to laugh to himself but it spills over to you. You smirk a bit. Reon’s question is one that traces back to your Shiratorizawa days. Every alumni you meet almost always asks the same thing.

You turn your eyes back to the stage where Semi is setting up. He’ll be quickly making eyes at his latest flame and will probably ditch you and Reon after the gig to head home with her. You sigh and take a sip of your drink.

“Sorry I asked,” apologizes Reon, “Didn’t you both like each other back then? You were inseparable.”

You wince. You did, but you weren’t going to admit that out loud since Semi apparently didn’t feel the same way.

Shiratorizawa with Semi was an amalgamation of small heart-skipping moments. Your memories consisted of puzzle pieces of different mundane experiences: passing notes, stolen glances and sharing music.

Outside of volleyball, Semi was most passionate about music. He hummed wherever he went with you and you’ve always felt it made you special because he didn’t do it around anyone else. You were his safe haven for when he didn’t need to act so tough. You remembered endless lunch breaks where you would listen to his original songs.

One time, you were both picking books off a shelf when he started humming one of your favorite songs of his. You started dancing to yourself and you softly hummed along. He looked left and right. Both of you were obscured from the rest of the library and so he hesitantly laced his hand with yours and danced along with you.

His hands were warm and his fingers calloused, but you felt like they fit perfectly in between yours. Seeing him swaying carefree beside you gave you an unspeakable kind of joy.

The moment had been dreamy and surreal. Neither of you talked about it afterwards, but that memory has been burned into the back of your mind.

You thought maybe he did feel something for you, but he’d always ask someone else out. Never you. Maybe it was time you moved on. You checked your phone once more. Semi clearly had.

——————————————————————

“Let’s grab a bite.” Semi invites, “I’m not seeing you around as much. We should catch up.”

You finally stop showing to him every gig. You only go when other Shiratorizawa alumni show up just because you didn’t want to block him out of your life.

“I have stuff going on in my own life. That’s all.” you shrug.

“You’re seeing someone?” he casually asks, slinging his guitar behind his back and opening the door for you. Reon and Goshki trail from behind.

Instead of answering his question, you reply, “Got tired of you not wanting to hang out when you’re hooking up with someone new.”

If Semi is fazed, he doesn’t let it show.

“You’re not as nice to me when your girlfriends are around. You never do this to your guy friends.” you add, “That and everyone is still asking if we’re dating so it just got annoying.”

He takes a long sigh, “Some people feel threatened by you. Hey, look, I’m sorry but I—“

“Save it Eita, unless you’re gonna do something about it, let’s keep things the way they are.” you put up a hand and shake your head wearily. He falls quiet beside you.

You read in his eyes that he knows he's wrong.

“I can tell you’re trying to not be part of my life anymore.” he carefully threads, “What can I do to keep you?”

You look to him and raise a brow, “You’ve had too many second chances, Semi. And you’ve laid those chances at the hands of the women you choose to date. You’re all out.”

————————————————————————————

You feel peaceful about distancing yourself from Semi. Now that you weren’t seeing him so often, it’s easier to move on…until he shows up at your doorstep on a random Tuesday night.

“I feel like you broke up with me the last time we met,” he says.

You jump back, dumbfounded by his sudden visit. He didn’t even bother to say “hi”.

“Business hours are over. Try another time.” you slam the door, “Bye!!” You are not engaging in this conversation at 9 pm.

He takes a moment to think before knocking again.

“Alright, but I have a delivery to make. Can you at least sign something?” His tone is unusually playful. Curious, you re-open the door. He pushes some school notebooks into your hands.

“They’re lyrics I wrote about you when we were in Shiratorizawa.” he explains. You try to flip through the pages, but his hand slides in between yours and the cover to prevent you from browsing. You see his cheeks turning red.

“You can look through them when I leave. A lot of it is cringe-y and embarrassing but I thought you should have them because I wrote them for you. Every time I try to perform them in public, it feels too personal because you were the only person whom I wanted to know how crazy I was off you.”

A dam floods open in your chest. Semi DID like you. He liked you all along!

“Why didn’t you say anything?” you swallow, trying not to raise your voice. You can’t help looking back at so many wasted years. You’ve always wondered about his feelings for you but you had convinced yourself that he had none.

“I-I honestly don’t know.” he scratches the back of his head, forehead scrunched in deep thought, “I guess I took you for granted . I was complacent because you were there all the time.”

You hand the notebooks back to him without looking. “I don’t want these. They’re no longer true. You throw them out.”

Disappointment flashes in his eyes as he loosely holds the notebooks. You turn your back to him and begin to close your door.

“Wait,” he jams his foot between the doorframe, “I have one last request. I need you to be there on one last gig…”

——————————————————————————

You’re once again alone in the crowd.

Another night, another gig.

Is he going to ditch you again after the evening? You’re not really sure what coming here changes. Maybe you should’ve stayed home. 

Semi takes the stage, just him and his guitar for tonight. You browse your messenger. His last message asked you if you were coming to his gig. You said you were.

A familiar melody plays. It’s not any of his latest stuff, but it sounds too familiar to be something he hasn’t played before. Then it hits you. it’s the melody he used to sing when you danced together in the library.

You look up from your phone to see him staring deeply into you. Although you are both in a crowded bar with people drinking, eating, flirting, it’s like only the two of you are really there. It brings back many stolen glances at class and shared humming in the hallways—just the feeling of him being by your side at every moment of every day.

You swallow a lump in your throat and you exhale. As a heavy feeling in your heart confirms that you’ve never really been over Semi, you take comfort in the fact that at least he’s not over you either.


End file.
